The OG Job
by HuntressRaven
Summary: After Sterling survives an attack in Paris. He finds out the assailant took someone he cares about, he must find away to find out who they are and what they want. What he may find is a mystery he only believed to be fiction. He has forty-eight hours, but is in no condition to run around Paris. Sterling will once more need the help of Nate and his team.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: The Case**

_**Paris**_

Maggie walked down the grand stairwell of the Paris opera house, carrying a book of art she was looking over for the opera house. She was the last one to leave, as usual and went to give the rough draft of her ideas to her client.

"Good night, Madame," the evening guard said.

"Good night," Maggie said.

As she made it to the last step the lights in the grand lobby flickered. She stopped short and glanced around. She thought nothing of the flickering light fixtures remembering that they were working on the lighting and there would be times there would flicker.

Maggie stepped down and saw someone standing at the door. She walked towards the front and rested her hand on the gentleman's shoulder.

"Jim, I'm so sorry for keeping you," Maggie said. "I thought I would be out sooner than I did."

Sterling turned and smiled at her.

"It's quite alright," he remarked.

Maggie smiled and kissed him.

"I hope you weren't too bored without me today." Maggie stood in front of him.

He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Bored? I wasn't bored without you, Maggie, I was lost without my beautiful wife," Sterling remarked.

Maggie kissed him once more. "Good answer, Jim."

It had only been three months since Sterling and Maggie tied the knot, but a year since they began to see each other.

It was by chance that they ended up in the same bar after a long day. From there it was reconnecting and enjoying each other's company. When they finally decided to see each other they understood that there was no rush into getting married. They wanted to get to know each other again. But as they grew closer Sterling took the chance to ask Maggie to marry him.

Since that time they had found their marriage only deepened their relationship and understanding of one another. They balanced each other and understood what each of other's needs.

They walked along the Parisian streets and took a back way to get to their hotel. But they were unaware that they were not alone.

As they walked down the back street someone came up behind them. They grabbed Maggie and Sterling had no chance to even take a shot at the assailant. He was struck by a blunt object and beaten by a second assailant. The last thing he had heard was Maggie's cries for help before everything went black.

It was hours later that he awoke to the sounds of beeping monitors. The pain alone made him feel weak. Sterling opened his eyes to see someone sitting in a chair near the door. He closed his eyes as he tried to ignore the pain.

"Maggie," he whispered.

The sound of heels hitting against the hard floor made him turn. He saw that the person sitting in the chair was not Maggie, but a young woman. She was dressed in a finely pressed, black skirt suit. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her very presence suggested she was someone of authority.

"You are awake, Monsieur," She spoke English with a thick French accent.

"Barely," Sterling said breathless.

"You mustn't stress yourself out. You were attacked," she said.

Sterling stared at the young woman. She reached into her black coat and pulled out her badge. Her dark eyes stared at him as he reached for the badge.

"Detective Marie Bedeau," she introduced herself. "If you are alright to answer some questions I'd like to ask you something about your attack."

Sterling swallowed and winced in pain that it even hurt him to swallow. He reached up and found a thin layer of gauze around his neck. He looked at Marie as she seemed stiff and wished for answers.

"Where is my wife?" he asked.

"I do not know, Monsieur," Marie remarked. "We only found you. You are lucky to be alive. Your wife was with you?"

"We were heading to our hotel," Sterling remarked. "Coming from the opera house. My wife was hired to arrange some art work there."

He was becoming anxious to find Maggie. He knew the longer it took them to find her the more likely they would not find her alive. He couldn't let that happen even if it meant doing it himself.

"The opera house, Monsieur? Do you recall someone following you?" Marie asked.

"No, why?"

"I believe you survived an attack that is related to two other attacks. You are lucky; the other two did not survive." Marie reached into her coat pocket and pulled out an evidence bag. "This is all that we collected at the scene. A note written on paper that dates back two centuries."

Sterling looked at the old paper and stared at the handwriting.

"You think whoever wrote that note took my wife?"

"Monsieur, I would not be so hopeful that your wife is alive. In the next forty-eight hours we will find her, but it is you who will have to identify the body."

Sterling felt his stomach churn. He had never really been one to worry a time frame unless it dealt with people he cared about.

"I can help you," Sterling said.

"You are in no condition to help us."

"I may not be, but I can give you someone who will be just as eager to."

"Who?"

Sterling looked at her. "Go see Nathan Ford. Tell him Jim Sterling sent you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The Game **

Sterling stared at a copy of the two cases plus his own. He stared at the marks around the victims' neck and he lightly touched the gauze around his. His gaze stared at the blunt force from an object that could crack a skull wide open. A cut on the left cheek appeared on both victims' cheek. As for the wives of the two they were strangled by something. But that was all he could see that the victims had in common. Nothing made sense.

He leaned back and closed his eyes trying to regain his strength. He felt useless and the more he felt that way the more he wanted to find Maggie. There was very little hope; there were cases like this that other agents had because it was their specialty. All he could do is rely on the out reached hands of the Parisian police force and a band of thieves.

Several hours passed and Sterling opened his eyes feeling as though someone were in the room. He found the room was poorly lit, the only sounds heard were personnel being paged. Sterling glanced from the corner of his eye to see a silhouette sitting there.

"Good evening, Monsieur," the silhouette greeted him.

Sterling turned his head and stared at the shadowy figure. He was dressed all in black to blend in darkness and the light reflected off a smooth surface on his face. Sterling came to the conclusion the intruder was wearing some type of mask. He did not make any rash moves to call for help and keeping the intruder occupied until help did come was a more reasonable way to stay alive.

"Who are you?" Sterling asked.

He heard the intruder chuckle a little and shift in the chair.

"Someone that has the upper hand, Monsieur." The intruder leaned back into the chair.

"Why are you hiding in the shadows? Are you scared I might recognize you?" Sterling raised the question that the intruder was an international criminal that he was after.

"No, Monsieur, I am not scared. The shadows were where I was born and will remain. I am not a child of the light. I remain deep to where the light cannot reach me that is where I am king."

Sterling shifted in discomfort from the pain in his ribs. He reached over to grab the dispenser for the morphine drip, but as he did a sharp blade touched his neck. Sterling took a deep breath and turned to the intruder staring at a sight of a masked man.

"I would not do that if I were you, Monsieur," the masked man said.

"I'm in pain."

"Pain, Monsieur, you do not know pain until you have been in my shoes." The intruder stepped back and sheathed his blade. "We are going to play a game, Monsieur. In three days there is a masked ball where I will willingly give myself up and the woman you so desire. I will not harm her, but in those three days, I will give you clues to find out exactly where I am. If you do not find my hid away I will kill her and finish the job I started."

"What if I don't play?"

"Then I'll finish the job right now. It is your choice; I can add you and your beloved to those who I've killed or play." The blade once more came close to his neck again.

Sterling narrowed his eyes and breathed deep feeling the blade inching closer to his neck.

"Do we have a deal, Monsieur?"

"I need a name, I don't play games without my opponent's name and proof that Maggie is alive."

"Very well, I thought you might be a worthy player." The intruder removed the blade and pulled a picture out of Maggie. "It was taken yesterday, but if I know you, you are skeptical. I will provide to you pictures within the clues of this woman."

Sterling reached for the picture, but it was snatched back. He looked at the masked man and raised his chin.

"My name, Monsieur, is O.G."

"What kind of name is that?" Sterling snapped.

"Why it is a name of a pure genius, Monsieur. I will be watching you."

The masked man stepped back into the shadows.

"I look forward to the start of our game. Tomorrow there will be a flower stand that is in front of the Eiffel Tower. There the man will have the first clue. Don't forget I shall be watching your every move, Monsieur."

Sterling became drowsy and his eyes closed.

The subtle shifting and sudden sounds woke Sterling from the deep sleep he was in. His eyes snapped open and he glanced at Nate as he sat in the chair. To his right Marie stood holding the file in her hands.

"Hello, Jim," Nate greeted Sterling.

"Hello, Nate," Sterling said.

"Detective Bedeau was very vague about what my team and I are doing here. She said you'd be able to explain." Nate looked at Sterling.

Sterling glanced at Marie and asked for the file.

"It's about Maggie," Sterling said. "It appears we've gotten ourselves in a bit of trouble. Someone kidnapped her."

He saw Nate's expression change slowly at the mention of Maggie.

"And I see you wiggled out of the awkward situation."

"I was helpless, Nate," Sterling snapped. "You don't think I tried to save her! She's my wife, damn it!"

Nate stared at him in slight shock. Sterling took a deep breath and leaned back into the comforts of the hospital bed.

"I need your help getting her back safely? This psycho has her and now is using her as leverage to play a sick game. He paid me a visit."

"Why didn't you call for help?" Marie asked.

"I had a blade to my throat. But I know he doesn't like the light. He wears a mask, a white mask that covers his face."

Nate looked at the young detective that seemed just as eager to catch the culprit.  
"Why you?" Nate asked.

Sterling turned back to Nate and shook his head. "I don't know. But I know we have three days until he reveals himself and brings Maggie with him. Where is there going to be a masked ball, Detective Bedeau?"

Marie wrinkled her brow as she thought. "The opera house, it has a fundraiser every year at this time. Patrons from all over come for this. Monsieur, why would someone risk exposing themselves in public like that?"

Nate looked at Sterling as he shook his head. "He has a reason to have spared you, Jim."

Sterling looked over at Nate.

"He sees you as worthy adversary," Marie remarked.

"Don't encourage him," Nate sighed.

Sterling smirked a little and Nate shook his head.

"Hear me out, Monsieur," Marie said as she stood closer to the three of them. "He didn't kill you; perhaps there is some honor in his code."

"He's a murderer, Detective Bedeau, there is no honor," Sterling objected to her statement.

Nate stood and nodded. "She's right; if he wanted to finish the job he started he would have done it already. And he wouldn't have strung you along if he didn't have someone to do so. Using Maggie as leverage is the test."

Sterling looked at Nate and raised his brow.

"How am I going to play his little game in this condition, Nate?"

"Why did you call me, Jim?"

"He said he'll be watching." Sterling looked at the two of them.

"Then let's give him a show." Nate smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Wild Goose Chase**

"I do not approve of this," the doctor said.

"It's official police business, doctor," Marie said. "I need the witness for a bit to ID some possible suspects."

Sterling used the cane to support his body weight as he walked out the room. Marie looked over at him and gave a nod.

"Monsieur, I do not recommend you leave this hospital in your condition." The doctor turned to him. "You can cause more damage then what is done."

"I've had worst injures before doing insurance, this is a walk in the park." Sterling smiled. "I have people to look after me."

The doctor sighed and walked off not assured that he was alright. Sterling turned to Marie as she handed him his coat.

"You said you had people to look after you, Monsieur, are they going to meet you?" Marie asked.

"A simple lie to get the good doctor off our backs. Afraid I have no one here as of right now." Sterling walked ahead.

They walked down to the lobby of the hospital and looked at the cavalry. Sterling looked to Marie as she folded her arms.

"Let's get started," Sterling said. "Thirty-six hours is on the clock and Maggie's and my life hang in this psycho's hands."

"Where do we start?" Marie asked.

"Eiffel Tower," Sterling said.

"Alright, let's play a game," Nate remarked and walked out.

Sterling looked at the others as they gave him a look of distrust. He smirked a little and walked on with Marie.

The traffic alone was horrid, but the bustling crowds of tourists were even worse. Sterling looked around for the flower stand that the masked man said would be in front. Problem was that there were two or three.

"This is ridiculous," Sterling remarked.

"Patience, Monsieur," Marie said.

Sterling looked at her and sighed. He itched to take a chance to shoot the shadow that took Maggie. He took shallow breaths as the pain returned from his broken ribs. Perhaps the doctor was right, but how was he going to play this twisted game of seek and find?

Marie pulled up to the curb and looked at Sterling and Nate.

"What do you propose we do?" Marie asked.

Sterling looked at the stands and opened the car door.

"Jim," Nate remarked.

Before Nate could stop him, he was out of the car and out of reach. Sterling managed to push himself through the thick line to reach an open space and glanced around. People stepped around him as they hurried along. Some brushed up against him and he eyed each person that was within a glancing distance.

"Where are you?" Sterling hissed.

"Monsieur, a rose for your wife."

Sterling felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked at a child hold red roses. He did not think anything of it that the child took a guess he was married. But as he thought again he looked at the blue eyed boy. He saw something pinned to the lapel of his shirt. A rose just a vibrant as the ones that were in the boy's hands.

He glanced around and between the breaks of passer-buyers Sterling saw a stand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out four Euros and handed them to the boy.

"I'll take one," he said.

"They are only one Euro, Monsieur," the little boy gave him a rose.

"Keep the change then," Sterling said as he took the red rose.

He walked through the crowd and stared at the man at the cart. The silver haired man smiled and gave a nod.

"Are you looking for a particular flower, Monsieur?" the older man asked.

"One with a note perhaps," Sterling remarked.

The older man looked at him and ducked down. He came up and presented the long stemmed rose with a note tied with a black ribbon. Sterling stared at the rose and took a deep breath. He gave a nod and walked off through the crowd.

As he made it through the crowd he looked at Marie and Nate as they stood by the car.

"You stopped for a couple roses?" Nate remarked.

"Only the ones that stood out," Sterling said as he lifted the rose with the note.

Marie hurried over and stared at the note.

"Have you read it yet?" she asked.

"No," Sterling answered as he stared at the roses he had in his hand. "But I'm sure it will only lead us on another wild goose chase."

Marie took the rose and untied the note from the rose stem. She carefully unfolded it and Sterling looked at the penmanship that decorated the page. The paper was like the note that was found beside the victims.

"Greetings Monsieur, the first clue to where you can find me is not near a flower stand or by the Eiffel Tower, be a little more closer to the ground. I prefer a place that one could enjoy the sounds of the Seine while enjoying a bit of art. Monsieur, I believe so does your wife being that she is working with the Paris Opera house with finding an extraordinary collection. Perhaps one only needs to look there." Marie looked up. "Signed O.G."

Sterling leaned against the cane and looked at Nate. "The Louvre would be our next place."

"The Louvre what a perfect place!" Sophie walked up to the three of them.

Sterling looked at her as she wrapped her arm around Nate's arm.

"So, are the French prisons for someone with sticky fingers," Sterling remarked.

Sophie smirked a little.

"Don't ruin the moment, Sterling," Sophie said.

"Watch her, Detective Bedeau," Sterling said gesturing to Sophie.

Marie looked at Sophie and Nate.

"I have an idea, Monsieur," Marie said. "Perhaps we can draw him out."

Sterling looked at the young detective. She seemed quick with ideas and not yielding to the possibility that danger laid beyond. He walked towards the car and leaned against it.

"Monsieur, are you alright?" Marie asked.

"Fine," Sterling said.

"You're looking a little pale, Jim," Nate said.

Sterling looked up at Nate and shook his head. "Just overwhelmed, let's move before our culprit decides that we're not playing."

He started to get into the car and he became over taken by a sudden spell of dizziness. He stumbled and collapsed.

It was a couple of hours before he regained consciousness. When he woke the room was dull and the sounds of steady beeping touched his ears.

"Bravo, Monsieur, you are quite determined to find out who I am. And very smart to bring some others to help you. I know one of them very well, Mademoiselle Devereaux. The others I do not know, but before the day is up I will know them all."

Sterling glanced over at the silhouette outlined by the pale light. He moaned and pushed himself up feeling his head throbbing more than it did before.

"You drugged me," Sterling remarked.

"No, Monsieur, I had nothing to do with that. But yes, you were drugged. That tingling sensation that ran through your body as your head began to spin was the drug taking effect." The masked man stood up. "Have I mentioned how beautiful your wife is, Monsieur?"

Sterling narrowed his eyes and the monitor beeped.

"Careful, Monsieur, you don't want your heartbeat to go any higher than that. It could kill you and in your condition it would just send you into a spiral just before. A deep dark spiral, but don't worry by tonight the drug will be out of your system."

"What do you want?" Sterling asked.

"Just wanted to see how you enjoyed the Eiffel Tower. Extraordinary isn't it?"

Sterling shifted and reached for the morphine drip, but once again the blade was put inches from his neck.

"No, you must endure the pain, plus I wouldn't do that if I were you. Could be deadly as well and our little game would be over. So, let's have a chat, shall we? You can't call for help and I want to know a little more about you, Monsieur."

"Why?"

"You, my friend, fascinate me. You are stubborn and egotistic. You spent most your life trying to outdo everyone else even go as far as push your only friend away. Such a shame, but yet you remain to keep an eye on this friend. And you married his ex-wife, now even for me that is a little low. Tell me, Jim, what makes you think you are better than everyone else? Why are you so obsessed with using good people like your friend?"

Sterling swallowed a lump in his throat and took a shallow breath.

"I'd be more in clined to answer if I didn't have a blade scratching at my throat."

"My apologies, Jim, but I can't trust you. You may call for that detective who has been trying to hunt me down these last couple of months. Forgive me if I want to survive."

"Why?" Sterling raised a question as he was trying to piece together everything.

"I don't know why. I just know I've stayed hidden so she won't find me."

Sterling leaned back against the wall. He looked at the monitors and looked away. He listened to the sounds around the room, a slight hum stuck out. He knew how the masked maniac could hear what was being said. And he knew there wasn't too far something that he was getting a visual feed.

"So, why me?" Sterling asked. "Why my wife?"

"Ah, I see you wish to have questions answered."

"You think?"

Sterling eyed the thin blade that met with the elegant hilt. He looked further and stared at cufflinks that were pure gold. He glanced up at the masked man.

"Those cuff links aren't very cheap, where did you get them?" Sterling asked.

"An heirloom, a gift from my father, and passed down from his father and so on."

The sound of footsteps coming from down the hall made the masked man step back. The blade was pulled back and sheathed. Sterling quickly thought fast while the intruder was off guard. He grabbed hold of the portable monitor and shoved it in his direction. He watched as the intruder stumbled back.

"Detective Bedeau!" he shouted.

The footsteps became quicker and the door opened. Marie came rushing in and Sterling looked at the masked man as he regained his footing. He pulled his blade and thrust his blade towards Marie. She stumbled back and hit the wall and he rushed towards the window.

"I won't forget this, Monsieur," he said as he leapt out.

Marie rushed towards the window and found he was gone.

"Detective," Sterling gasped.

She turned and came rushing to his side. She quickly called for help and looked at him.

"You're going to be fine, just hold on." She looked at him.

Sterling closed his eyes as voices became distant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Pieces of the Puzzle**

_**Day of the attack**_

The morning light had just pierced the darkness and poured into the living area and into the bedroom.

Sterling stirred at the feeling of a delicate hand lightly stroking his unshaven face. He smiled and reached up grabbing the soft hand as he opened his eyes to see a vision beside him.

"Good morning, darling," Sterling said as he brought her hand to his lips.

"Good morning," Maggie said.

"What time is it?" Sterling asked.

"About seven." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "Did you sleep well?"

Sterling smiled and pulled her to him. She smiled as she stared down at him.

"Of course I did," Sterling said. "I had you wrapped in my arms all night."

Maggie smiled and kissed.

"I have breakfast waiting for us and a whole day of Paris," Maggie said.

"What about your job, darling?" He asked.

Maggie glanced over at the clock and turned back to him with a smile. She stroked his cheek and Sterling raised a brow.

"I needed a day off, what's the point of being in Paris if you can't enjoy it. And especially if my husband is here with me."

"Then, darling, let's start the day," he said and kissed her.

When they finally got the morning started with a light breakfast, then dressed for the cool Parisian day. Sterling slipped his arm around Maggie's waist and pulled her close to him as they took the elevator down to the lobby. He noticed one thing about Maggie that she just seemed to have a glow.

As they walked about Maggie stoped to buy some fresh fruit from the local vendors. He stopped and reached into his pocket and pulled out some money to pay for a vibrant, red rose. He walked up to Maggie as she was paying for a paper. Sterling slipped his arms around her waist and held up the rose.

She lifted the rose and looked up at him.

"Thank you," she said.

"Anything for you," Sterling said.

They continued towards a park and took a seat on a bench that had a wide view of the well kept park.

"Excuse me, Madame, Monsieur, may I take your picture?" a slightly middle age man asked.

"That would be wonderful," Maggie said.

"What's it for?"

"Jim," Maggie said.

He couldn't help that it was strange that someone they didn't know wanted to take their picture.

"I am doing a book of love in Paris and you two look like a picture perfect couple," the man said.

"Jim, it's just a picture," Maggie said. "What harm can it do?"

Sterling sighed and nodded. He kissed Maggie's head and slipped his arm around her. The man snapped a shot and nodded.

"Thank you, you two are a beautiful couple. I hope many happy years and perhaps many children too." The man smiled.

He walked off and stopped to snap a shot of another couple. Sterling wrinkled his brow in suspicion and Maggie looked at him.

"It was just a picture, Jim." Maggie reached up and kissed him. "Let's enjoy the day and some beautiful fruits."

It was then Maggie's phone rang and she sighed. She reached into her purse and looked at the number. Her eyes filled with disappointment and Sterling looked at her.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"The opera house." Maggie stared at the number.

Sterling grabbed her hand and kissed it. She looked at him and gave a soft smile.

"Take the call; if they need you they need you. I understand, I'll find something to do while you are doing your job. And tomorrow we'll take the whole day without phones."

Maggie nodded and answered the phone. Sterling glanced around and caught sight of someone walking behind a tree and peering out. He turned and looked at Maggie as she hung up her phone.

"They need me," Maggie sighed.

"Then let's head back to the hotel and you can change."

"Jim, are you sure you'll be alright?" Maggie asked.

"I'm a big boy, Maggie; I'll do a little work at the hotel and maybe get a cup of coffee to pass the time away. Don't worry. I'll come meet you at the opera house and we'll have room service waiting for us when we get back. A perfect ending."

Maggie leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you, Jim," Maggie said.

"I love you too, Maggie," Sterling replied.

They headed off, but Sterling looked back every once in awhile to see if they were being followed. Something bothered him about the photographer and the person peering from behind the trees.

When they reached their hotel the feeling of being followed went away. They stepped into the elevator and the doors closed. Sterling pulled Maggie to him and he lifted her chin up. He placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Something for you to think on while you work," he whispered into her ear. "And just enough to last until tonight."

Maggie smiled and stroked his cheek. She kissed him and looked at him.

"I can't wait," Maggie whispered in his ear.

The ding of the elevator brought their attention back and the doors opened. A family stood waiting for the elevator. The parents smiled at them and they chuckled.

"Congratulations," the mother said.

"Thank you," Maggie and Sterling said.

They walked down to their room and Maggie went off to change. Sterling glanced out the window and stared into the street to see someone standing across the street. He wrinkled his brow and closed the blinds.

"Jim, could you help me zip this dress up?" Maggie called.

He walked into the room and walked over to help her zip up the black dress.

"I think I gained some weight, this dress used to slide right on," Maggie said staring at herself in the mirror. "Maybe it's the French lifestyle."

"I think it looks amazing. I'm sure it will slide right off tonight just as easy as it slid right on." He kissed the bend of her neck.

"James Sterling, are you trying to seduce me?" Maggie turned and faced him.

"Is it working?" Sterling slipped his arms around her. "I have many tricks, darling."

Maggie kissed him. "Oh, it works, but I really need to head to the opera house."

"This time, Maggie, I'll let that one slide." He kissed her.

He walked her to the door and helped her with the black coat. She tied it and Sterling stared at her.

"Hurry over there and hurry back," Sterling said.

"I promise." Maggie kissed him one last time.

She headed towards the elevator and he watched her get on. He smiled and stepped back into the room. He walked towards the window and saw the strange man watching them was gone.

By the late afternoon he hadn't heard from Maggie. He called her cell and left her a message. He sat his phone down and walked into the bedroom and pulled out his suitcase. He unzipped the large piece of luggage and pulled out a small bag. Of course it wasn't like him to pack things for work, but something told him he might need it. He pulled out his Interpol badge and slipped it into his back pocket. If anything it made him feel secure and feel like he could protect Maggie more.

As the evening slipped in he decided to take a walk. He finally caught a cab and headed to the Paris opera house where he called Maggie to meet her downstairs.

It wasn't long that she joined him downstairs in the grand lobby. They walked out into the cool Parisian air and once again fell into the role of newlyweds. They shuffled through the crowd and Sterling guided Maggie towards a back street he had discovered on his way to opera house.

It was Maggie's scream for help that made Sterling go after her. But the blunt object that hit him caused him to fall. He weakly got up and staggered after her; the assailant brought a full blow to his ribs and slammed the same blunt object to his leg. Sterling stumbled to the ground. He fell into the cold pavement and helplessly listened to Maggie's screams fade away. His vision became blurred.

"Master, he's a lawman," someone said.

That was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

_**Present **_

Sterling opened his eyes hearing the steady beeps of the monitor. He glanced around and as he came too felt the oxygen mask on his face. He heard the respirator hiss as it pressed air to the mask. He reached up and removed slightly coughing.

As he took a deep breath it stirred the sleeping form in the chair. He heard the shift and looked over to see Nate rubbing his eyes.

"What happened?" Sterling asked.

"Other than that you were drugged, Detective Bedeau went out to stalk some man dressed in black." Nate looked at Sterling. "Jim, what's going on?"

Sterling pushed himself up and took a deep breath of fresh air from the mask. He glanced out the window and shook his head.

"We're getting close." Sterling turned back to Nate.

"To what?" Nate asked.

"He's anxious," Sterling remarked. "There's a bug in this room that's how he knows what's going on. And I'm sure there's a visual feed somewhere."

Sterling reached for the cane and started to get up.

"Maybe you should rest this time. Let us take care of it, that's why you called us, isn't it?" Nate looked at Sterling.

"He knows," Sterling said.

"Knows what?"

"I'm someone of the law. I remember that from last night. I put my badge in my back pocket and they must have searched my pockets. There's two of them. Yesterday morning this photographer came up to Maggie and me to take our picture. Then when Maggie was on the phone I just caught sight of someone watching us. They stayed out of sight, but peered."

He saw Nate slightly rub his chin and paused.

"Alright, Hardison, I need you to find any cameras or footage looking for a photographer," Nate said. "What time?"

"It had to be close to eleven." Sterling looked at Nate.

Nate took out his ear piece and tucked it in his coat pocket. Sterling leaned back and stared straight ahead.

"I have you to thank, Nate," Sterling said.

"For what?"

"Introducing me to Maggie. If we weren't friends I…."

"We were never friends," Nate interrupted.

Sterling looked at Nate and saw the animosity that filled his eyes.

"He'd like to think we were friends," Sterling remarked.

Nate shook his head and leaned back into the uncomfortable chair.

"You've done some horrible things to me and my team in the past, but this is the lowest. Marrying my wife."

"Ex-wife, Nate," Sterling said.

Nate looked at Sterling and narrowed his eyes at him. It was obvious that Nate still had feelings for Maggie despite his relationship to Sophie. It was mildly amusing, but Sterling couldn't acknowledge that in public. He had a reputation to keep for not being so nice.

"If it's any consolation I never thought of Maggie the way I do now, when the two of you were married." Sterling looked at Nate.

"No, that doesn't make me feel better, Jim. Maggie is a good person and you…well, you aren't." Nate stood up and started to walk out.

"So, why did you come?" Sterling asked.

Nate stopped and turned. "I'm doing this for Maggie, not you, Jim. Her safety is priority."

Sterling shook his head and sighed.

"You never change, Nate."

"Neither do you, Jim," Nate remarked.

The next morning Marie and a team swept the room for a bug. Her team found not just one, but four placed in the four corners of the room.

"I believe we got them all." Marie faced him.

Sterling walked about his room and sighed.

"We'll find her, his little game is testing you," Marie walked towards him. "Oh, before I forget Monsieur Ford dropped by while we were sweeping outside your room. He said there was something you had to see."

Sterling looked at the young detective and nodded. He leaned against the cane and headed towards the door.

"Perhaps you would like to dress a little more decent, Monsieur." Marie smiled.

Sterling nodded. "Perhaps it maybe a little more professional."

Marie nodded and headed out the door. There were some fresh clothes that were brought for him from the hotel. He changed and grabbed the cane.

Sterling made it to the elevator where two officers waiting for him. They stepped in after him and he leaned against the wall of the elevator.

Once they were off they headed down to a conference room where Marie and a team swept for bugs. Nate and his team sat at the large conference table.

"Tick tock," Sterling said.

"Have a seat," Nate said.

Sterling looked at him as he stood up. He looked at Hardison and gave a nod.

"Alright, what Parker and Sophie got from their recon at Louvre was this. There was note left for you, Sterling. But that's not the important part. What I found was a very interesting print. The print matches an Alex Lancaster."

"That's impossible."

"Save comments for the Q & A portion of this presentation," Hardison remarked.

Sterling narrowed his eyes at the smart ass comment. He folded his arms and looked at the screen.

"Now, Alex is short for Alexandra and she also wrote the note as well. I did a handwriting analysis. She's got a rap sheet a mile long with offenses. Arms dealer, art thief, this girl has dabbled in everything," Hardison remarked.

"Point," Sterling said.

"She also is a French Lit Major, studying the absurd to famous pieces. Not to mention she's a little out of her mind. Been admitted to Psychiatric units all over the world. But her favorite place to hang out is the Paris opera house, Palais Garnier to be exact."

Sterling leaned forward ignoring the pain in his ribs. He stared at the picture of the young woman and rubbed his chin.

"So, she has Maggie?" Sterling asked.

"Let the man finish," Eliot snapped.

Sterling narrowed his eyes at Eliot.

"Go on, Hardison, I'll punch him next time," Eliot mentioned.

Nate cleared his throat and they all looked at him.

"Anyway, she's got an invite to the mask ball."

Sterling looked at the picture of the young woman they thought maybe the one who was behind Maggie's kidnapping. He pushed himself up and walked to the screen.

"It's not her," Sterling said.

"What do you mean it's not her? The evidence is right in front of you? Did you bump your head?" Hardison asked.

Sterling looked at him and turned back to the screen. He wrinkled his brow and studied it.

"What do you see?" Nate asked.

"The masked man that paid me a visit last night and the night before was a broad shoulder man. He had a thin blade."

"Rapier blade," Eliot said.

"Yes, old too." Sterling looked over at Eliot. "I'd say seventieth century maybe."

He stood up and walked towards the screen.

"Monsieur?" Marie questioned. "What is it?"

Sterling thought about the shadowy figure that followed him and Maggie. They were skittish and quick to hide. He looked at the group.

"It was someone that knew her at the opera house." Sterling leaned his weight on the cane.

"It usually is, can't you come up with something more original, Sterling?" Eliot mentioned. "Next thing you're going to say is…"

"A ghost," Marie said.

Everyone turned to her and raised a brow at the young woman. Sterling shook his head and leaned against the wall.

"A ghost?" Nate asked.

"There's no such thing," Eliot said.

"Are we talking about ghost like Casper the friendly ghost or are we talking about some secret government agency?" Parker asked.

They looked at her and she shrugged.

"Seriously, Parker," Eliot said.

"What? I'm just saying." Parker looked at Eliot.

Sterling shook his head and walked back to a chair. He leaned forward and closed his eyes hoping the throbbing subsided. The arguing back and forth was only making it worse.

"He was English, not French," Sterling said.

They became silent and he slowly raised his head up. Nate stared at Sterling and folded his arms.

"Nate, what if Detective Bedeau is right? What if it is a ghost?" Sophie said.

"Are you mad?" Sterling asked.

"Hear me out before we jump to conclusions," Sophie sternly said.

"Sophie, there isn't a ghost," Nate said.

"Stranger things have happened. I had a coffee cup on the counter once and I left the room for a minute, but when I came back it was gone. How weird is that?" Parker said.

The silence alone made Parker's story sound crazy.

"I moved it, Parker, I told you not to leave glasses on the counter, leaves a ring." Eliot looked at her. "That's what coasters are for."

"Oh? Never mind, then you're crazy, Sophie." Parker leaned back in her chair.

Sophie rolled her eyes and Sterling got up.

"We're not making any progress here; I'm going back to my room. I'll make better progress there."

"Your room may not be secure, Monsieur," Marie said.

Sterling looked at her shrugged.

"I want to move you to another room, Monsieur, just until we can arrange for you to be placed at another hospital. If this mad man has his eye on you then you are no longer safe at this hospital." Marie stood her ground.

"I'm not running from this mad man! We have to keep playing his game or Maggie gets hurt." Sterling said.

Sterling breathed deep and stumbled back into a chair. He lightly rubbed his head and leaned forward.

"We're going to find her, Jim," he heard Nate say lightly. "We don't want her hurt either, but you can't keep pushing yourself. What good are you if you are in this condition?"

Sterling glanced up still out of breath and light headed. He gave Nate a nod and looked at Marie.

"We'll play the game, you direct us," Nate said.

"Nate," Sophie said.

He looked at her and she raised her brow at him. Sterling pushed himself up and staggered a little.

"Do we have a plan?" Sterling asked.

"Not yet, but we will be this evening." Nate stood up and turned to the group. "Team let's go shopping. Hardison I need you to put all of us on the Patron list for the mask ball."

"Consider it done." Hardison already accessed the list.

Sterling sighed and looked at the note on the table. The next clue lay within the words of who the masked man was. He needed to find the next one before it got too late. After all he only had one more day before the masked ball.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Another Pawn **

Sterling had found refuge in the courtyard of the Parisian hospital. He lifted the poorly made hospital coffee up and sighed.

"I checked you out, Monsieur," Marie's voice came.

Sterling looked over at the young detective. She held something in her hand and laid it on the table top. He stared at his badge and reached for it. He lightly traced it and stuffed into his coat pocket.

"And what did you find, Detective?" he replied.

"You are quite an interesting man. You sold insurance before Interpol invited you to join them. Your previous employer refused to speak to me due to some locked records, but I heard you were extraordinary, perfect Interpol material." Marie took a seat. "Then there was your past with Monsieur Ford and his merry men. You hired them to help stop terrorist from getting a key piece to making a nuke. Very impressive how you never cross the line between villain and good guy. You are a shade of grey."

Sterling chuckled at her comment about being a shade of grey. He never saw it that way, but perhaps to outsiders it was.

"I cross the line in a different way. I just never lose myself in the process." Sterling looked at her.

"I also saw you have a daughter, Olivia," Marie said. "She's a lovely girl, is she like her father?"

Sterling shook his head. "Nothing like me. She wants to be a doctor when she grows up. I always saw her as a lawyer, but she proved me wrong."

Marie chuckled and reached into her back pocket. She pulled out her badge then pulled out an old snap shot. She handed it to him and Sterling stared at the child standing beside her.

"This is my daughter," Marie said. "Katherine."

"Darling," he said.

"She would have been fifteen today," Marie said.

Sterling looked at the detective. She hardly looked like she was old enough to have a fifteen year old. He stared at the auburn haired girl and gave a weak smile. The picture made him miss Olivia. Since he had come to Paris he hadn't had a chance to call her. He always missed her because of the different time zones.

"How old is your daughter, Monsieur?" Marie asked.

"She's sixteen."

"And does she know her mother has been kidnapped?"

"Maggie is my second wife. My daughter's mother was killed in a car bomb a little over two years ago. They lived in Dubai with her mother's husband. A complete and utter dick."

Marie smirked and Sterling handed her the picture back.

"Well, at least you have your daughter. And your wife will be safely returned. May I ask how long you two have been married?"

"Three months," Sterling replied. "But we have known each other longer than that."

It was almost strange to talk about his marriage to Maggie. He never talked about his personal life to anyone. It was perhaps away to protect her and also protect Olivia from anyone who might harm them because of his job.

"There you are," Nate's voice came from behind.

Sterling and Marie turned in Nate's direction. He held something in his hands that had something written on the back. Nate walked over and rested a enlarge picture of Maggie and Sterling.

"This was left under your hotel room door, Jim," Nate said.

Sterling looked at the picture and lifted it up.

"She's very pretty, Monsieur," Marie said. "How far along is she?"

Both Nate and Sterling looked at Marie.

"What do you mean _how_ far along is she?" Sterling asked.

"Well, I mean what trimester is she in?" Marie asked. "Did I say the wrong thing? Isn't she pregnant?"

Nate took a seat and on the chair across and Sterling looked at the picture.

"Why would you say that?"

Marie looked at him and slightly chuckled. "Monsieur, surely you must have seen something different about her. When I was pregnant with my daughter everyone said there was a glow to me. Even the way I walked, it just seemed people knew before I did. But I do see it now, it's a very distinctive look."

Sterling looked at the picture and stared at Maggie. Marie was right there was something different, something pleasant that circled her. He had noticed it, but thought perhaps it was the bliss of being a newlywed. He sighed and scratched the scruff on his chin.

"My God," he whispered.

_"I think I gained some weight, this dress used to slide right on," _Maggie said staring at herself in the mirror_. "Maybe it's the French lifestyle."_

Sterling flipped the picture over and stared at the message on the back.

"Different handwriting," Sterling said. "It's sloppy."

"Hardison did another handwriting analysis. We got a hit," Nate said. "Philippe Grayson."

Sterling shook his head; the name didn't ring a bell. Marie leaned back and tucked some of her medium, dark hair.

"He's a painter down in the market place. He also does photography for several of the modeling agencies here in Paris." Marie looked at Sterling and Nate. "He was once picked up for indecent exposure. But other than that he's harmless."

Sterling glanced down at the note. "You are running out of time, Monsieur, have you given up or are you and your extra players playing? Signed O.G."

"Parker, Hardison, go pay Philippe a visit. Eliot, Sophie, come to the courtyard."

"What about shopping, Nate?" Sophie asked. "I had my eye on some beautiful accessories."

"Later," Nate said.

"Fine," Sophie sighed.

Sterling lifted the picture up and the sunlight revealed something. He wrinkled his brow and looked at Marie.

"Give me something to write with," Sterling said.

Marie reached into her coat pocket and pulled a pen out. Sterling took the pen and began to trace something on the back of the picture. He set the picture down and Marie looked over. Nate leaned forward to stare at what looked like a map of some sort.

"That's the underground water system." Marie pointed out. "And this is the sewage."

"What's this?" Sterling asked.

"That's where the Louvre is and Eiffel Tower." Marie began to point out famous tourist destinations. It's just a detailed map of Paris."

"Look at this, what is this?" Nate pointed to something a little large and away from the two places they had been.

"It's the opera house," Marie said.

Sterling leaned back and glanced at the sewage and water system.

"Nate, we have a shadow," Eliot said. "Looks like someone is keeping an eye on the hospital, maybe Parker was right, different kind of ghost."

"Eliot, go say hello." Nate glanced around.

"With pleasure," Eliot said.

Nate turned to Sterling and Marie as they tried to figure out why the suspect would send them a map. Sterling circled the opera house and stared at the other landmarks.

"What's the angle?" Sterling tapped the pen on the table.

"So, what is so important that I needed to stop shopping?" Sophie asked as she came up to the table.

"Did Eliot take care of the pair of eyes?" Nate asked.

"Sure he did," Sophie said.

Sophie looked over at the map and she reached for it. Sterling grabbed it before she could see what was on the other side. She wrinkled her brow slightly and he gave Nate a look.

"Touchy," Sophie said.

"Do we have a plan yet?" Sterling asked.

"Working hard," Nate said.

It was then Eliot came up and tossed something on the table. The smell alone pushed everyone back from the table.

"Decided to do a little dumpster diving, Spencer?" Sterling asked.

"Eliot," Nate said.

Eliot blew Sterling off and flipped the small, leather notebook. "Looks like our spy spent some time in the sewer. But this is what I got off of him."

They leaned forward and stared at the ragged notebook. Nate took the pen from Sterling and carefully flipped through the notebook. What they found were names and dates of couples that came to Paris.

"I think there's two people maybe even three working together to kidnap and murder tourists," Eliot said. "And he was one of them."

Eliot lifted the notebook and flipped through it and tossed it on the table. He pointed to the symbols and style of writing.

"This guy was someone who has been watching over someone on a different level. He calls him Ghost. If you flip forward he tells about a genius who gets from one place to another by using the tunnels underneath." Eliot looked at them. "A masked genius who has been seeking out a worthy opponent."

"Ghost," Marie said.

"Does he give a name other than Ghost?" Nate asked.

"No, but I haven't read it, just skimmed it. Nate, this guy works for someone who can't be stopped. He'll kill until he gets what he wants. And it appears he'll hunt them down _if_ they escape. Not many have escaped his clutches."

Sterling looked at the group and Nate rubbed his chin.

"Detective Bedeau, you mentioned a ghost, did you mean an actual ghost or someone who finds ways to vanish like one?" Nate said.

Marie swallowed a lump in her throat and stood up. She turned her back to them and stared in the distance. Sterling looked at the young detective and wrinkled his brow.

"You know where he is," Sterling remarked.

She turned and looked at him. Her brow was wrinkled, but the fear in her eyes answered Sterling. He stood up abruptly ignoring the pain that followed.

"Why didn't you tell us from the start?" Sterling shouted.

He lunged towards her, but Eliot stepped in front of him.

"Get out of my way, Spencer!" Sterling shouted.

"Sit down, Sterling!" Eliot shouted and shoved him.

Sterling stumbled towards a chair and Marie breathed deep.

"What does he have that you would keep his hideaway a secret?" Nate asked.

Marie looked at Nate. "He promised my husband and me money that would keep our heads above water. We fell into debt after my daughter was shot in a cross fire between police and two assailants. I quit the Lyon police department after they refused to take responsibility for what they did. They said it is what happens when there is violence in the world. My daughter was twelve years old and the department I swore loyalty to refused to admit they could have prevented the shooting. I was desperate, Monsieur Ford. He told me if I were to find someone worthy to be an opponent then he would pay me. I swore I'd keep his secret and the man you said you saw, he swore loyalty to him too."

"She could be dead now," Sterling said.

"No, he sees you as a worthy opponent, Monsieur. He won't kill her."

"The notes, what about them?" Nate asked.

"Pieces of the puzzle, they all come together to reveal the truth," Marie said.

Sterling narrowed his eyes at her. "Where is he?"

Marie looked at him and walked over and pointed to the opera house.

"He is not someone your wife knows, Monsieur, he has been watching over her." Marie sighed.

"Wife?" Sophie questioned.

Nate looked up at Sophie and shook her head. Eliot folded his arms and stayed between Sterling and Marie.

"So, we have his location, what about this guy?" Nate pointed to the notebook.

"I do not know him, I have only met Ghost once," Marie said.

"Nate, the photographer what about him?" Hardison questioned.

Sterling stood up and Eliot narrowed his eyes at him. He stepped away from the table and looked away from the group.

"Try to figure out if he knows about Ghost?" Nate said.

"And the Lit major?" Hardison asked.

"Find her too."

Sterling turned back to them and shook his head.

"How do we know you won't try to miss lead us, Detective Bedeau?" Eliot asked.

"I swear on my husband's life that I am not lying." Marie looked at them.

"Good, we'll need to keep playing the game. Eliot, see what else you can get off our man of mystery. Sophie, go shop we're going to need to look good for this ball."

Sophie smiled and Eliot looked over at Sterling.

"What about kill joy over here?" Eliot asked.

"I'll keep my eye on him." Nate stood up and grabbed the picture. "Detective Bedeau, could you find anything that might get us an ID on Ghost?"

"Of course," Marie said. "I'll get on that."

Later that evening Sterling returned to his hotel. He tossed his coat to the side and listened to the silence that had claimed the cool room. He glanced around and headed for the kitchenette and pulled out a bottle of already opened wine.

"So, my little birdie sang to you, Monsieur," the sophisticated voice came from the shadows.

Sterling looked up and stared in the far part of room. He saw the light outlined a broad shouldered finger and reflected the light off the blade.

"Are you a fan of literature, Monsieur?"

"I'm a fan," Sterling said as he lifted the glass of wine.

"Fabulous, then I suggest perhaps you should read a book tomorrow. The weather is suppose to be very dreary. By the way your wife she is very well. I keep good care of my captives."

Sterling walked out of the kitchenette and stared at the stationary figure. He half heartedly wanted to reach for his gun he kept close by. Although he had never fired the assigned weapon there was always a first.

"Who is watching her now?" Sterling asked.

"The Persian, although come to think about it, he came a little beaten up. Quite the power you have, I believe you call him Spencer. That's two names I have, Monsieur. I told you I would get to know your extra help."

Sterling walked closer, but the sound of the unsheathed blade made him stop.

"You and your wife make a beautiful couple. And I believe also congratulations are in order, there's a little one on the way. This would make your family complete, Monsieur. Your wife is ecstatic about the future bundle of joy. If heard right that night she was going to tell you, but I guess I had to be the messenger."

He felt his grip on the wine glass become tighter.

"You're just within twenty-four hours, I suggest you brush up on your social skills. I look forward to making quite the entrance. Rest up, Monsieur."

Sterling stepped a little closer and before he could the window opened and the shadowy figure leapt out. He hurried as fast as he could, but he was gone.

He glanced over at the table in front of the window to see a tattered book. He lifted it up and sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Fiction becomes reality **

There was no real safe place to meet. Sterling's hotel room had become the only place secure enough to plan. He was not happy to have a group of thieves gathered in his personal space, but it was the only way.

"How can you be alright with this, Nate?" Eliot mentioned.

"Who said I was alright with it, Eliot? Maggie is old enough to marry who ever she wants," Nate remarked.

Sterling shook his head as he listened to the chatter.

"Sometimes friends make the best partners," Sophie said as she sat down beside Nate.

Sterling walked over and looked at the group. He tapped Eliot's foot with the metal cane and Eliot moved his foot from the propped up position allowing to Sterling to make his way to the empty chair.

"When did you two tie the knot?" Sophie asked.

"Does it pertain to this case?" Sterling asked.

"No, but I was just making conversation." Sophie leaned back into the sofa.

Sterling sat a glass of water on the table and took a seat in a comfortable chair. He reached over and lifted the book.

"I've dealt with a lot of psycho's as Interpol and an insurance investigator, but never have I come across someone as pompous and delusional as this bastard," Sterling mentioned.

"I know of one," Eliot remarked.

Sterling gave him a cut with his eyes and Eliot smirked.

"Anyway."

"It was suggested that I read on this dreary day. So, here is the reading material," Sterling tossed the book. "Fiction has once more influenced a maniac to strike."

Nate leaned forward and stared at the tattered book and looked over at Sterling.

"Our so called O.G. got his name from that piece of literature." Sterling pointed to the book.

"You're kidding right?" Eliot reacted.

"Have you met me, Spencer?" Sterling remarked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Sterling narrowed his eyes at Eliot and looked at Nate.

"So, this person is really a ghost?" Parker grabbed the book from Nate.

"No, Parker, he's a man," Eliot replied.

"Not following you." Parker flipped through the book

"The Phantom in the book is really a disfigured man that lives in the cellars under the opera house." Nate looked over at her. "He makes the residence of the opera house believe that he is a ghost that haunts it."

"It is quite a romantic story," Sophie said.

"While he manipulates those who run the opera house, sounds like someone else we know," Eliot remarked.

Sterling narrowed his eyes at Eliot.

"Eliot has a point," Hardison said.

The two of them chuckled and Nate glanced over at them. He took the book back from Parker and flipped through it.

"So, the question remains, why?"

"Perhaps he's lonely and he steals away the women to see how worthy their lovers are," Sophie said. "In the book I recall that he lets the heroine freely wander the opera house. And she's quite a smart woman. She gets a message to her lover to meet her at the masquerade."

"So, how does it end?" Parker asked.

"Read the book, Parker," Eliot snapped.

Sterling leaned back into the chair and sighed. The mystery was solved, but the rescue had yet to begin.

"He's an egotistical bastard," Sterling remarked.

"So, why Maggie?" Eliot asked.

"Because she's married to someone of the law," Nate said.

"Bitter tasting isn't it?" Eliot remarked.

"He had found his heroine and her lover," Sophie said.

Sterling looked at them and Nate glanced up at Sophie as she grinned.

"I don't like how you two are looking at each other," Sterling said.

"Don't you get it, Sterling? You two were part of his game all along," Sophie said. "He has spies to keep their eye on you two. Oh, I think he's quite the witty one."

Sterling grabbed the cane and pushed himself up. He looked at them and shook his head as he walked towards the kitchenette.

"It won't work," Sterling said as he poured a glass of wine. "Who's to say this maniac doesn't have traps set up all around. Not to mention what about his accomplices?"

"They shouldn't be a problem," Nate said.

"Not a problem, Nate? This guy's bodyguard used a fighting style I've never seen. I managed to get a few punches in, but he got away. Not to mention he has Detective Bedeau on his payroll. Who is to say she won't protect this so called ghost? We don't have a plan to get us in."

"What do we know about the Lit Major?" Nate asked Hardison.

"Deep in debt with school. She said that he could clear her record and give her a fresh new start." Hardison looked at Nate. "Other than that we got nothing."

"She's seen him several times before," Parker added.

Sterling walked over as Parker explained to the group what this guy looked like.

"I recall someone like that," Sterling said.

The group looked over at him.

"Had a scar that started from his left cheek and cut across his face."

"Yeah, that's him," Parker said.

"What did Alexandra give him?" Sterling asked.

"A book, that book." Parker pointed to the tattered book.

Nate reached for it and opened the book. He cut the lining of the book and folded it back to reveal a message. Sterling joined the group as Nate continued to unfold the lining.

The rest of the original cover revealed a black and white photo of the man Sterling described.

"Looks to me that our ghost is revealing a little more," Nate said.

"There's a name," Sophie said pointing below.

Sterling walked to the window and looked out the window to see a shadowy figure standing across the street. He glanced over at the group as they quickly formulated a plan. He walked towards the door and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" Nate asked.

"To get some fresh air, don't worry I'll be just fine," Sterling said.

"Eliot, go with him," Nate said.

"Don't trust me, Nate?" Sterling said. "I'm shocked."

"No one trust you, Sterling," Eliot remarked.

Sterling rolled his eyes and walked out the hotel room and headed to the elevator. There was silence the whole way down. Sterling reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a couple of pain killers and took them.

"So, who did you see outside?" Eliot asked.

"I told you, I needed air," Sterling said.

They walked out the elevator and headed to the door.

"Monsieur Sterling, a currier stopped by and dropped this off for you," the front desk clerk said.

Sterling and Eliot exchanged looks and walked to the desk. The clerk had Sterling sign for it and Sterling took it.

"Nate, someone dropped a package off for, Sterling," Eliot said.

Eliot looked at the packaging and examined it. He turned it upside down and stared at the tape.

"Why don't you just sniff it," Sterling said.

"Shut up, Sterling!" Eliot snapped.

Sterling smirked and Eliot reached into his back pocket to pull out a small pocketknife.

"Aren't we the little Boy Scout with your cute little knife," Sterling continued.

"I'll show you how cute this knife is when I stab you with it." Eliot narrowed his eyes.

"Don't threaten Sterling, Eliot." Nate replied.

"He's getting on my nerves, Nate."

Sterling smirked and looked out the door to see the shadow still there. He walked towards the front while Eliot was busy trying to figure if it was a trap.

He walked out and stared at the shadowy figure. He looked back at Eliot then walked across the street. The shadowy figure looked at him.

"Good day, Monsieur," the slender man greeted Sterling.

"I have a watch dog, make it quick before he figures out I've stepped outside."

"I've met your watch dog. Very impressive style, but he's far from anything like me. My master wishes to present this to you."

Sterling was presented an elegant envelope with embossing on the front. He opened it and pulled out the invite to the masked ball. He turned it over and a recent picture of Maggie was clipped to it.

"I know who your master is," Sterling said. "So, do yourself a favor and just give him up."

"Afraid I cannot do that, Monsieur, I have been with him for many years. I will keep an eye on him until I die. Do yourself a favor and do not call for back up. Those who have joined you are the only ones my master will allow in this challenge. Any others and your wife will meet an unfortunate end, are we understood, Monsieur?" the man said.

Sterling glanced over his shoulder to see Eliot walking out. He turned to the shadowy man and gave a nod.

"Good, I suggest you find a sturdier accessory for that leg of yours before tomorrow. The master wants you in tip top shape. Good day, Monsieur."

Eliot came running across the street with the full intention to throw a few punches. The shadowy man pulled out a double edge blade and pushed Sterling out the way. Eliot ducked as the double edge blade came at him. He stared at the hilt and looked at the man. Eliot chuckled and threw a punch at him.

"Now, I know who you are," Eliot said.

"Eliot, don't do anything stupid," Nate said.

"Too late," Eliot said.

Sterling got up and used the cane to regain his balance. He reached into his coat and pulled the firearm. He fired a shot that came inches from the shadowy man. He turned and looked at Sterling and Eliot threw a hard punch knocking him off balance. He quickly stepped away and headed away from them.

Eliot looked at Sterling and rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome," Sterling said.

"I had it under control," Eliot gruffly said.

Sterling smirked and walked ahead of Eliot. It was obvious that Eliot couldn't be grateful when someone else helped him.

They headed back upstairs and the group looked up. Sterling tossed the invitation on the table. Eliot took a seat on the sofa and pulled back his hair.

"What happened?" Sophie asked.

"Bodyguard," Eliot said. "I know who this guy is. He's a trained assassin. His style is old."

"How old?" Nate asked.

"I don't know, Nate. He's using a war sword that dates back to when Persia was in existence."

"We've met our Persian," Sterling said.

"How into this book is this guy?" Eliot asked.

"Don't ask questions you don't want answered, Spencer," Sterling said as he took a seat.

Eliot shook his head as he mumbled something. Sterling smirked and Nate flipped the invitation over.

Later that afternoon Sterling walked into the bedroom and pulled out Maggie's suitcase. He unzipped it and pulled out a small box. He unlocked it to find the box was empty. A smile touched his lips.

"Smart girl," Sterling said.

He closed the box and locked it tight before zipping up her suitcase. He carefully knelt down and slipped the suitcase under the bed.

"Dusting for bugs again, Jim?" Nate's voice came.

"I was checking Maggie's suitcase for something," Sterling answered.

He looked up at Nate seeing he made a drink for himself.

"Where are your merry men?" Sterling asked.

"Running errands," Nate answered.

Sterling smirked and grabbed his cane to push himself up. He walked out the bedroom door and took a seat.

"Maggie has a little protection," Sterling said.

"And how do you know that?" Nate asked.

"I gave her a gun as a parting gift for her trip to Paris. I knew Paris wasn't the safest place so I figured she could use it."

"You gave Maggie a gun? She doesn't know how to use one. Terrified of them would be the word," Nate said.

"Shows how much you know her, Nate. She's hardly terrified of them. In fact she's a natural when it comes using one. I've taken her to one of the shooting ranges I have done my gun training years ago as an investigator. She's got a permit."

Nate shook his head and took a seat as he sipped the scotch. Sterling had his usual smug look once more letting Nate know he had won another round.

"Why Maggie, Jim?" Nate asked.

"That question is out of left field," Sterling remarked. "And I hardly think it's none of your business why Maggie."

"It's a simple question, Jim." Nate looked at Sterling.

"Because we both know what it is like to be disappointed by our former spouses," Sterling remarked. "Face the facts, Nate, you were hardly ever there for her. And who did she call when you were in a drunken state. She called me, she called a friend."

"And you had no feelings for her when she and I were married? I hardly think that."

"I had no romantic feelings for her. I was her friend, that's more than I can say for you." Sterling looked at Nate. "While you were too busy chasing after that vixen you are with now, she needed a friend."

Nate nodded and sat the shallow glass down.

"You are a piece of work, Jim."

"So, are you, Nate. I saw how that story was going to end. It was the same way mine ended."

"You didn't lose a child!" Nate snapped.

Sterling looked at Nate seeing he hit a nerve. He shook his head and stood up.

"No, I didn't, but this started before your son's death, Nate. It was going downhill from there."

He walked to the window and looked out to watch passer-buyers rushing to catch cabs. And couples holding hands as they walked down the sidewalks. Sterling sighed and looked at Nate.

"Do you ever get tired of being you, Jim?" Nate asked.

"What is that suppose to mean, Nate?" Sterling asked.

Nate stood up and walked around and over to the window.

"I mean how you always think you have some deep insight into others and think you are better than everyone else."

"I don't think, Nate, I know." Sterling narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps you should lay off the drinks before you regret the next thing you're going to say."

"See this is why we were never friends. You would make a horrible friend, Jim." Nate sat the drink down. "I'm going for a walk. Stay put."

Sterling watched Nate grab his coat and head out. Sterling walked to the bed room and shut the door.

He sat at the edge of the bed and leaned forward to examine his injured leg. It had only been three days since the attack and he hadn't given it any rest. He lightly ran his hand down the stitches that remained after they did surgery on it. He knew as good as anyone his leg wouldn't be the same even after therapy. He wouldn't be cleared for field work. It frightened him that he could lose everything he possibly cared about. But he couldn't admit that to anyone, he was too good for fear.

"Damn it," he cursed.

The sound of the hotel door opening grabbed his attention. He reached for the cane and pushed himself up. He walked towards the door and carefully cracked it open to peer out into the living area of the hotel room. He saw no one and proceeded further into the living room.

As he found that no one was in the room he relaxed, but the sound of the fridge in the kitchenette was heard. He wrinkled his brow and walked towards the kitchenette.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sterling snapped.

"Guess Nate got tired of baby-sitting you're pathetic ass," Hardison chuckled.

Sterling stepped away and walked back to the sofa where he sat and propped his leg up. He gently rubbed it feeling the constant throbbing.

"Thought you were with the others," Sterling said. "Didn't think you were the type to worry about little old me."

"So much for being humble." Hardison walked around.

"Being humble isn't one of my charming qualities," Sterling remarked.

"Pretty sure I caught that," Hardison said.

"I don't need a baby-sitter, I can handle anything," Sterling said.

"Sure you can, that's why you called Nate to come once more to save your ass. You can't do anything without dragging Nate and us into your problems."

Sterling looked at him and smirked.

"Every great mind needs a challenge," Sterling remarked.

"More like a thorn," Hardison muttered.

"What was that?"

"Sure, whatever your say."

"Don't you have some hacking to do somewhere?"

"Now I know why Eliot wants to beat you up, your annoying to talk to." Hardison got up. "Oh, I'm going to need your computer if you have one, if this so called ghost is watching every move he's probably hacked into your computer."

"What kind of an idiot do you take me for? You aren't getting into my computer, hacker. I have delicate files and I don't need your thievery hands on it."

"Suit yourself, but don't come crying to me if he accesses anything that can be used against you during this game of his. I was just trying to protect you."

The door opened and Eliot came in arguing with Parker.

"I'm just saying, what if this guy is really a ghost," Parker said.

"Parker, he's not a ghost."

"Well, he's sending assassins to check up on us, why's he need to do that unless he's some secret agent."

"Hardison, deal with her. Cripple, I need to talk to you about something," Eliot said.

Sterling narrowed his eye Eliot.

"Found this in the back street," Eliot said tossing Sterling something. "What is this?"

Sterling looked at the pendant with diamonds decorating it. Sterling cursed under his breath.

"It was Maggie's," Sterling said. "I gave this to her on our wedding day."

"How sweet, but I wasn't talking about the actual pendant. I'm talking about what actually is inside it. A tracking device, are you that paranoid?"

"It's not a tracking device," Sterling snapped.

"Seriously, Sterling, you can't lie to me. I know a tracking device when I see one. Has a distinctive feel to it."

Sterling cracked opened the pendant and poured something in his hand. He carefully stood up and walked over to Hardison.

"See what you can pull off of this," Sterling said.

"It is not a tracking device, Spencer, it's a camera. I couldn't take any risk of someone hurting Maggie to get to me. I've pissed off a lot of people in the last few months. Who knows what kind of crazy people are out there?" Sterling smiled.

"I'm looking at one," Eliot remarked.

Sterling smirked and looked at Hardison as he got to work to pull something off the pea size camera. He lifted the pendant and closed it tight and slipped it into his coat pocket.

"I have got to get me one of these," Hardison said.

"You see now the kiddy is amused." Sterling turned to Eliot.

"Where'd Nate go?"

"For a walk, I'm sure he'll be around."

"Hey, you might want to take a look at this," Hardison said. "Maggie may have known our ghost."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Another hint  
**

Sterling flipped through the pictures that the small camera took. He stared at the well dressed man that seemed slick trying to gain Maggie's trust.

"Any idea who he is?" Nate asked.

"There are several names that are coming up for this guy. Nate, he's got at least six aliases that are coming up." Hardison looked at them.

Sterling glanced up at the TV that Hardison hacked into. He stared at the names seeing if any of them had been flagged by Interpol.

"What about bank accounts?" Nate asked.

"One for each of his aliases. His last purchase was a book from a bookstore that sells rare books, back in the States."

Sterling glanced back down at the pictures and paused for a moment. He lifted one picture up and stared at a shadowy figure that stood out of the shadows.

"Look at this," Sterling said sliding the picture to Nate.

Nate lifted the picture up.

"Maybe our ghost isn't our scarred face man of mystery." Nate passed the picture off. "Hardison, can you zoom in on the shadows and maybe get a better look at the spectator."

"I can do my best, but the picture is pretty out of focus when you get that detailed." Hardison pulled up the photos and zoomed onto the shadowy figure watching.

"This guy takes this role very seriously," Sophie mentioned. "He wants to make sure everything is right."

The image became slightly clearer, but not enough to identify the shadowy figure. Sterling flipped through the pictures again searching for another clue. He was becoming anxious to get Maggie back as time was ticking away.

"He's bound to mess up," Nate said. "We know he has people who are in debt to him, but what do these people have in common?"

"They all have some kind problem," Sophie said.

Sterling looked up and Sophie looked at everyone.

"He's asking them to do favors for him and in return he makes their problems go away, but at what cost?"

"Enough to kill," Eliot said. "Revenge."

"Why would they want revenge, Spencer?" Sterling remarked.

"Look at his clients, Sterling. Everyone on there had something to do with the law. Detective Bedeau is angry with her former police department. That Lit Major has had a case of the crazies, but deals. Our mysterious scar face guy is hiding something. The only person who hasn't is the photographer."

"Wouldn't that break form?" Parker asked.

"Unless he's Ghost," Nate said.

"No, he's not," Sterling said.

He stood up and tossed the picture on the coffee table. He grabbed the metal cane and walked towards the window.

"What is missing?" he whispered.

"Perhaps we should take a break," Sophie suggested. "Get some fresh air and look at this in a different angle."

Sterling glanced over at them; he probably looked pathetic to them. He never let this side show at all. He was tougher than that, but perhaps it was the unknown of what could happen to Maggie and the unborn child that gripped onto him tightly.

"You four can go, I want to keep looking," Nate said.

"I'll bring back something," Sophie replied.

Sterling folded his arms as he watched the others. It wasn't a surprise that Nate would stay to keep working. He smirked a little and turned back to look out the window.

"It's not your fault you know?" Nate remarked.

Sterling looked at Nate and turned to face him. Nate didn't look in his direction as he flipped through the photos. He was becoming just as eager as himself in finding Maggie. Maggie was the only reason Nate took the job and Sterling knew that. He still cared deeply for her.

"Then who's to blame?" Sterling asked.

"No one is to blame," Nate said and sat the clicker down.

Sterling pushed off the windowsill and walked to the chair he had been sitting in. He took a seat and looked at the screen.

"I swore I'd protect her from everything and I failed, that puts me in the blame."

"You're only one man, Jim. She knows and you even said she has a little protection," Nate said as he looked over. "I owe you an apology, Jim, from earlier."

Sterling slightly raised his chin and leaned back into the chair. He was impressed Nate was apologizing to him.

"I don't think I've ever heard you apologize to me, Nate."

"Don't get cocky, Jim."

"It was by chance I walked into the same bar she was in. I don't make it my business to keep tabs on everyone from the past." Sterling rubbed his chin. "If I recall she didn't even see me, she was too busy being bored out of her mind by some socially challenged executive."

Nate looked at Sterling and shook his head.

"I'm sure you know the type, Jim. You usually can sniff out their awkwardness."

Sterling smirked and a chuckle escaped his lips.

"I know them when I see them, yes."

"What did you do?" Nate leaned back into the couch.

_**One Year Prior **_

Sterling had decided to have a drink at one of the local bars. He got a small break from being a single parent letting Olivia stay the night at one of her friends' houses. He had not expected to stay as long as he did. He walked into the bar and ordered a Scotch and let his wandering thoughts grab a hold of him.

It was the familiar awkward laughter that caught his attention. Sterling glanced over his shoulder to see a familiar blonde trying so hard not to be disappointed by the gentleman sitting across from her. He smirked a little and watched as her body language gave away how she really felt. He ordered two Scotches and lifted them both up to carry away.

As he got closer to the table he heard the gentleman talking about how he made a living and the money that would probably interest a gold digger, but not Maggie. She could care less about his money and even what he was talking about. Her delicate form was slightly slumped and her foot under the table tapped vigorously.

"Hello, Maggie," he said.

He watched as her body language changed at the sound of her name. But it wasn't the sound of her name that revived her; it was who said her name. Her gaze turned in his direction and a smile lightly touched her lips. He smiled a little and Maggie turned her head in his direction.

"Hello, Jim," Maggie replied.

"I couldn't help, but noticed that you didn't send a report to me about the last case you worked on with me. Without that report justice can't be served." Sterling began to rescue her from the horrible time she was having.

Maggie smiled and looked over at the gentleman. He glanced over at him and smirked handing Maggie a Scotch.

"James Sterling," he introduced himself.

"Steve Crescent," the man replied. "Hedge fund manager."

Sterling smirked and Maggie looked at him amused by his quick introduction.

"What is it that you do?" Steve asked.

"I put criminals in their place," Sterling remarked. "I don't con people into giving me their money."

"Not a con man, Mr. Sterling, hedge fund manager." Steve smiled.

"Of course, but anyone can work the system. I just call them how I see them, Mr. Crescent."

"You know, I do have the report in my car, Jim, would you mind walking me to it?" Maggie said as she reached for her purse.

"But, Maggie, we were having a good chat," Steve said as he became pitiful.

"It was nice to meet you, Steve, I did enjoy the time." Maggie stood up and smiled. "Maybe another time."

Sterling watched as Maggie tried to let the guy down. He looked at her as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. It was obvious that there was something that had changed about her, something he hadn't noticed before.

As Maggie gave Steve the brush off and headed towards the door, Sterling gave a slight nod to the rejected gentleman. He walked behind Maggie into the brisk cool air. It was fresh and promised for a nice autumn.

"Thank you, Jim," Maggie said.

"For what?" Sterling asked.

Maggie stopped and smiled a little. "Helping me tell Steve it wasn't going to work."

Sterling chuckled. "I couldn't help, but to notice a cry for help."

Maggie nodded and reached into her purse for her keys.

"How about a drink? I know a place just down the street that has a little more class than here," Sterling said.

It was the biting of her lip that gave away her hesitation. But it was a nod that let him know it couldn't hurt to have a drink.

"For old times' sake," Sterling said.

"Alright, for old times' sake." Maggie smiled.

He presented his arm to her and she slipped her arm around his. It seemed like a perfect fit as they walked down the side walk together.

They walked into the upscale bar that made other bars pale in comparison. Sterling led Maggie to a corner table and a waiter walked over placing two cocktail napkins on the table. He handed them the specials. Sterling placed an order for a bottle of wine and turned to Maggie. She slightly shook her head.

"So much for one drink," Maggie joked.

"Wine is a good conversation starter," Sterling replied. "It makes for good company too."

Maggie chuckled a little and Sterling looked at her. The low lighting set the mood for two acquaintances reconnecting for the first time in a long period of time. Music played lightly in the background and it seemed it was all planned for them. It didn't take long for them to get lost in conversation. Maggie's smile never faded and Sterling watched as she leaned closer to listen to what he had to say.

As last call was announced for the upscale bar, Sterling and Maggie had finished a bottle. He called the waiter over and paid for their bottle.

"Parenthood looks good on you, Jim," Maggie mentioned.

"It's a lot harder than I remember," Sterling replied.

Maggie smiled and reached over and patted his hand.

"I'm sure you're doing just fine. And I bet you are popular at those PTA meetings," Maggie remarked.

"Ah, yes, those long drawn out meetings." Sterling smiled.

The waiter came back with the receipt and his card. He signed and added a tip before stuffing his card back into his wallet. He glanced at Maggie as she seemed at ease. He slowly stood up and walked over to her.

"How about a walk to sober up?" Sterling asked.

"I'd like that, Jim," Maggie said as she reached up for his hand.

They walked out and walked around the area before he walked her to the car. She reached for her keys and Sterling looked at her.

"It was good to see you, Jim," Maggie said as she fiddled with her keys.

"I was glad to run into you, Maggie," Sterling said.

Maggie smiled and stepped closer to him. She reached up her hand and stroked his rough cheek.

"Let's not let time pass for our next meeting, Jim." Maggie looked up at him.

Sterling reached for her hand and placed a kiss on it. "I wouldn't dare."

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a card. He handed it to her and Maggie took the white business card. She glanced down at his embossed name and number. She slipped the card into her purse then pulled one of her cards out.

"I look forward to hearing from you soon," Maggie said as she slipped her card into his pocket. "Good night, Jim."

She reached up and kissed his cheek before slipping into her car. He smiled and watched as she pulled away from the curb. He reached into his pocket and looked at her card. It was the perfect ending for a perfect evening.

_**Present…**_

"You work fast," Nate said.

"It was just one drink, Nate," Sterling said.

It wasn't the drink that made Sterling turn on his charm. It was the one person he had secretly admired since they met.

"One drink turned into more obviously since you two are married and now expecting." Nate stood up and walked towards the kitchenette. "So, when did you two make it official?"

Sterling smirked a little and turned the golden wedding band on his finger. He still hadn't truly adjusted to the feel of it. And his occupation wasn't one for the settled life. He glanced over at Nate as he poured a drink.

"Three months ago," Sterling answered. "We didn't want to rush into things."

"A year after reconnecting isn't exactly making it slow. When did you marry your ex-wife?"

"Six months, young and foolish," Sterling remarked. "And a very pregnant girl friend."

"Traditional family, Jim?"

"Does it show?"Sterling remarked.

Nate gave a chuckle and walked back. "I'm sure you and Maggie's father get along."  
"That's sarcasm, Nate," Sterling said with amusement.

Nate took a seat and sipped the liquid from the shallow glass.

"I'm serious, Jim."

"My head would be on his mantle if he knew I let his little girl get kidnapped." Sterling lightly traced the cut on his left cheek.

Nate wrinkled his brow at Sterling as he did.

"Did all the other victims have a cut across their left cheek, Jim?" Nate asked.

"The two that I saw, yes? Why?" Sterling asked.

Nate quickly grabbed his phone and called the team to hurry back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Prepping for the Night  
**

"He's left handed," Eliot remarked.

"How can you tell?" Sophie asked.

Eliot looked at Sophie with a raised eyebrow. Sterling lightly traced the cut; he was becoming obsessed with it.

"If someone who was right handed was using the exact blade this person did, the cut would have a whole different angle to it," Eliot said.

It seemed personal space had become a foreign term to Nate's team as they examined the cut on his face. Sterling looked at Nate seeing he found this slightly amusing. Sterling twitched at the invasion and stood up causing the four to step away from him.

"You can't tell me that you can tell what hand our culprit is just by the cut on my face, Spencer," Sterling hissed in annoyance.

"Sterling, it's a very distinctive cut," Eliot gruffly said. "I'm good at detecting this stuff."

"Next thing you're going to tell me is where he learned to sword fight because of the style of the cut." Sterling leaned hard against the metal cane.

"I could, but that would probably just confuse you more, Sterling," Eliot remarked.

Sterling narrowed his eyes at Eliot and looked at Nate.

"What's the point, Nate? All the victims have cuts like mine."

"Not exactly, Sterling," Nate said. "First of all it's all the male victims."

"And their right handed," Eliot said.

Sterling glanced at Eliot. "And how did you come to this epiphany, Spencer?"

"The angle," Eliot said.

He rolled his eyes and looked at Nate, "Tell me he's not serious?"

Nate shrugged and stood up. Sterling glanced at the TV and stared at the shadowy figure that Hardison had zoomed up on. He stared at the clothing and walked closer.

"Those cuff links; he had those when he came to pay me a visit." Sterling pointed out. "He claimed they were passed down to him."

Hardison walked to the computer and zoomed onto the cuff links more. The image was fuzzy, but it still could be made out.

"They're French, maybe mid eighteen century," Sophie remarked.

"He wasn't French though," Sterling said. "He was white collar and English."

Sterling turned to Nate and saw him lightly rubbing his chin.

"You know him, Sterling?" Sophie asked.

He turned to Sophie and smirked. "So, do you. He mentioned you by name."

Everyone turned and faced Sophie.

"Old colleagues, Devereaux?" Sterling questioned. "Or perhaps conspiring?"

Sophie narrowed her eyes and looked at Nate.

"I swear I don't know him." Sophie raised her hands in defense. "Anyone could have heard about me. Word of mouth."

Nate raised a brow at her.

"Chased her in Paris didn't you, Nate. Perhaps a client she was swiping art for. Secrets aren't good for building trust," Sterling said.

"Sterling, shut up!" Eliot snapped.

"I'm just putting that out there," Sterling said.

"Let's focus." Nate shook his head. "This isn't the time."

"How do you know he's English?" Sophie asked.

"Why not American?" Hardison asked.

"I know what I heard," Sterling snapped. "I'm the one he pays a visit to."

Sterling found himself becoming light headed and slightly swayed. Perhaps it was the stress that was catching up with him. Or maybe the idea he should have stayed at the hospital like it was recommended instead of lying to the doctors that he had someone looking out for him.

"Have a seat, Jim, you're looking horrible," Nate said.

"I'm fine," Sterling hissed.

He walked around the group and made it towards the kitchenette to grab a bottle of water. It had been non-stop excitement since the attack and he had ignored the steps of recovery. He leaned against the counter and closed his eyes finding the sudden light headedness did not stop. It was getting worse.

Sterling reached into the fridge and pulled out the small bottle of water. He grabbed the medication for the pain and took two pills as instructed. He then made it back to the group and they looked at him.

"We'll take care of finding out who Ghost is, Jim," Nate said. "Go rest, God knows you haven't exactly taken the time to do so."

"I'm fine, Nate," Sterling said.

"Stop pretending, Sterling!" Eliot snapped.

"Spencer, who invited you into this conversation!"

Eliot stood up and looked at him.

"Eliot, sit down," Nate said. "Jim, a word please."

Sterling looked at Eliot as he stepped down. He smirked and looked at Nate as he stood away from the group. He walked over and Nate raised a brow at him.

"I know you want to find Maggie just as bad as I do, but you won't be any good tomorrow night if you don't rest. Maggie doesn't want you to tear yourself up to the point of insanity. You asked for our help because you knew your own limitations. I'm asking you, Jim to stand down and get some rest. We'll let you know if we find anything." Nate stood his ground.

Sterling took a deep breath. "You better let me know right away."

"I promise, Jim," Nate said.

He gave a nod and looked at the others as they waited patiently for their fearless leader to return. He turned back to Nate and walked around him to the bedroom.

Sterling shut the door and sat on the side closest to the window and glanced over to the other side of the bed. He lay down and turned his head to look at the framed picture Maggie had packed of the family picture. He took a deep breath and closed his breath letting his mind settle on the good things.

It was nearly seven o'clock in the evening when Sterling actually got up from a refreshing rest. He reached over and turned the light on and stopped to see the picture gone. He slowly sat up and glanced around the room to see a shadow standing there.

"You have a beautiful daughter, Jim, she's what seventeen?" the sophisticated voice questioned.

Sterling narrowed his eyes at the shadowy figure as he mentioned Olivia.

"Fifteen," Sterling remarked.

"Fifteen, she must take after her mother. She doesn't look anything like you at all. Expect the sparkle in her eyes. You and your wife must be proud of how she turned out."

The shadow obviously did not know that Olivia was not Maggie's daughter, but he didn't correct him. Maggie was more of a mother to Olivia than her own biological mother.

"Excuse me; ex-wife must be proud. I did my research on you James Sterling. Married at a very young age because your wife was pregnant with your daughter. You moved to the States and were hired by I.Y.S where you climbed ranks. You met your best friend and his wife and well we know how you met her now. Now, you are an Interpol agent where you rescued your daughter and live comfortably in the states. Tell me, Jim; is Nathan Ford right about you?"

"What are you talking about?" Sterling asked.

"Do you think you are better than everyone?"

He stepped out of the shadows and Sterling stared at him. He smirked a little and stepped towards the window.

"I don't think I'm better than everyone, I am," Sterling said.

"We'll see," the shadowy figure said. "Oh, your team left for the evening, that's how I was able to get in undetected."

"You wouldn't actually believe they'd leave me alone, did you?" Sterling asked.

There was a deep throat chuckle from his opponent. Sterling slightly raised his brow in confusion why the shadowy figure thought it was amusing.

"They get tired quickly of your pompous attitude," he remarked.

The sound of the door opening caught the shadowy figure off guard. Sterling reached for the metal cane and took a swing at him. He saw the picture fly out of his hand and Sterling went to grab it, but as he did the fallen shadow kicked him in his injured leg. Sterling fell to the ground gripping his leg.

"Ford!" Sterling shouted.

The scampering shadow rushed towards the door, but was forced back. The lights came on and Eliot stepped into the room. Sterling stared at the disoriented masked man.

"So, much for keeping the image of a ghost," Eliot said as he cracked his neck.

"Stop talking and unmask the psycho!"

"You try it, hitter and his wife dies." The masked man said lifting a detonator.

Eliot stopped and the masked man stood up holding tight to the small detonator. Sterling still gripped tightly to his leg as the pain radiated.

"I told you I wasn't alone," Sterling said.

"Yes, I see that, Jim. But once more I have a backup plan. I cannot wait until tomorrow when the real test begins. I find this game liberating, but everything will end." The masked man made it to the window. "Until tomorrow."

He pushed the window open and leapt out of it. Sterling narrowed his eyes and pushed himself towards the bed. He rubbed his injured leg and closed his eyes tightly, the pain kept him from moving any further.

"You need to go back to the hospital, Sterling," Eliot said.

"I didn't know you cared, Spencer," Sterling remarked with a weak chuckle.

"Don't make me hit you," Eliot said.

The hotel room door opened and Sterling looked over Eliot's shoulder.

"You two ok?" Nate called.

"Nate, in the bedroom," Eliot called.

The hurried sounds of footsteps came behind Eliot and he stepped to the side to let Nate come in.

"I could use a little help here," Sterling said between twinges of pain.

"Eliot, give me a hand," Nate said.

Eliot rolled his eyes and helped Nate with getting Sterling to a more comfortable sitting position.

"So, what did our masked friend want this time?" Nate asked.

"To gloat, I suppose," Sterling remarked.

Sterling rubbed his leg and looked at Nate and Eliot as they seemed to have the same look.

"I'm not going back to the hospital, Spencer. I'm fine here," Sterling remarked.

"I can't deal with him, Nate."

Nate gave and smirked and gave Eliot a pat on the shoulder to thank him for staying behind. Eliot walked off and Sterling folded his arms.

"Have you found anything out where the psycho path is keeping Maggie yet?" Sterling asked.

"No, Hardison and Parker went to scope out the opera house. If he's hiding and living up to his alias he'll probably be in the cellars. But, Jim, you can't go down there to go after Maggie. It's too dangerous in you condition." Nate folded his arms.

"Don't get so sentimental on me, Nate," Sterling remarked. "It's not becoming on you."

"Funny," Nate said. "Look, if things get ugly, Eliot and I will go after this guy and get Maggie to safety."

Sterling shook his head and took a few deep breaths as his leg slowly eased up on the pain. He was going to have to face this psycho path alone, that's how it was done. But he wanted to know his enemy first. He wanted to go in with as much fighting power as he could.

"I'm going to rescue Maggie. I have too," Sterling said. "What kind of opponent would I be if I didn't go rescue my bride?"

"You're an idiot, Jim, you never understood you limitations," Nate remarked.

"Obviously that makes two of us," Sterling remarked.

Nate shook his head.

"Eliot is camping out here, if our masked friend makes another move," Nate said.

"He won't, one visit per evening," Sterling remarked. "I don't need the watch dog. I'll be fine."

Nate gave a nod and Sterling turned on the lamp by the table at the side of the bed. He sat the picture on top and looked over at Nate.

"Really, fine, Nate," Sterling said.

"See you tomorrow morning; we'll go over the plan for the evening." Nate stepped back and shut the door.

Sterling sighed and lightly touched his injured leg. Nate may have had a point, he couldn't chase after the culprit with an injured leg. He laid back and turned to stare at the picture.

"We're coming, Maggie, just hold tight."

The loud banging on the door startled Sterling from a restful sleep. He opened his eyes and glanced around to see that it was nearly eight in the morning. He shuffled himself out of bed and reached for the cane that wasn't within arm's reach. He stared at the cane that rested feet from where he was.

"Damn it," he cursed.

He leaned his weight against the bedside table and reached outward towards the floor for the cane, but still it was out of reach. He balanced against the table and slid to the edge finally able to reach the metal cane, until he fell to the floor.

It wasn't the pain that made him curse, but the idea that he was still helpless. He grabbed the cane and pushed himself up with it before proceeding out the room.

"I'm coming," he called.

Sterling finally made it to the door and unlocked the two locks on the door. He opened it and stepped to the side as the team walked in carrying the equipment and attire for the evening's event.

"Took you long enough, Sterling," Eliot gruffly said. "Where's Nate?"

"I suppose he went to enjoy a cup of coffee," Sterling sarcastically remarked.

He shut the door behind them and locked it. But as he started to walk away there was another knock. He rolled his eyes and opened his eyes. He opened the door and Nate walked in carrying coffee.

"And here I thought I was being clever," Sterling remarked.

"Good morning to you too," Nate replied.

Sterling shook his head and walked towards the group that got too comfortable in his hotel room. The mess alone was enough to make him twitch, but the chatter was icing on the cake.

"So, let's get started." Nate leaned back and put his arm around Sophie.

Sterling shook his head and walked to the chair. He took a seat and propped his injured leg up. He glanced at the group.

"There's an entry way that we could use to get through to the lower cellars of the opera house. I got the blue prints of what is beneath and I have got to say there are probably some not so pretty sights down there." Hardison looked at them.

"You expect cellars to be clean, Hardison?" Sophie remarked.

"What about inside?" Nate asked.

"If you use the one inside this guy is going to know."

"He's too good." Sterling folded his arms. "He's going to have someone at each point. And he won't let me or any of you out of his sight."

Nate looked at Sterling.

"What do you suggest then, Jim?" Nate asked.

"We stay at the party; as long as he's focused on that we have no reason to risk Maggie's life."

Nate wrinkled his brow. "You said he was going to reveal himself at the mask and have Maggie with him."

"That's right, but who's to say he actually will do that?" Sterling raised his brow at Nate.

"What if he lets Maggie go?" Sophie said.

"He won't." Sterling remarked. "Maggie is his leverage to get to me."

"Excuse me, can I finish?" Hardison questioned.

Sterling ran his hand through his hair and looked at the Hardison and gave him a nod.

"I was going to say use the stage to get down there," Hardison said.

The group looked at him.

"Trap doors have to lead under the stage. And surely there's away beneath using those doors. They use the cellars to store their props in the old days." Hardison pulled up the blue prints and pointed the trap doors on the stage.

Sterling looked at the blue prints and glanced at the others.

"What about the sewers?" Eliot asked.

"Didn't I say that?" Hardison questioned.

"No, you mentioned a not so pretty spot."

Hardison rolled his eyes and sat down. Sterling smirked as he sat comfortably. He was amused by the banter that went on between the team.

"Do you really think this guy hasn't thought about the sewers, Spencer?" Sterling asked.

"I have thought about it, Sterling, but do you really think this guy wants to deal with me?" Eliot turned to him.

"Eliot, Sterling may be right. This guy isn't a first timer. He's going to know all ins and outs of the sewers and where they lead." Nate leaned forward.

"What about the roof?" Parker said.

"Really, Parker!" Eliot remarked.

"She may have a point," Nate said. "If only the three of us go in that will be enough of a distraction and give you three to use the rooftop and find a way into the cellars."

Sterling looked at Nate as he stared at the screen.

"What about Maggie?" he asked.

"He's either going to have her with him or not. If he has her with him, well we'll get her. If not we'll still get her." Nate looked at Sterling and smiled.

Sterling sighed towards the window. He knew it was a long shot that their plan A and B would work. And there was the issue of his leg.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Ghost **

Guests flocked through the doors of the opera house doors to enter into the elaborate, decorated grand lobby. Music echoed through every corner of the elegant room. Of course this was a familiar setting for at least two of the team members as they followed Sterling.

"Alright, team we're in. Eliot and Parker, are you set up?" Nate asked.

"Getting there now, Nate," Eliot said.

Sterling walked away from Sophie and Nate as they walked towards the opposite side of the grand lobby. Sterling watched as masked guests danced to the orchestrated music provided by the house's orchestra.

"Try not to have too much fun," Sterling remarked.

"Oh, don't worry we will," Sophie remarked.

"Too much fun? Guess who's stuck in the van again?" Hardison remarked.

Sterling rolled his eyes. "How I have missed the nagging in my ear."

"Don't make me regret giving you a sturdy leg, Sterling."

Sterling smirked. "It's a bit tight, but other than that it'll have to do with your lack of experience of engineering."

"Lack of experience? It's a brilliant design for a prototype. You should be lucky I didn't make you walk in with that ugly metal cane."

"Hardison, shut up!" Eliot snapped. "Nate, we're in. I'm heading down to the cellars."

"Good, make sure when you find Maggie to get her out quickly," Nate said.

Sterling bit his lower lip as he walked towards the back walls. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and just watched as the guests enjoyed themselves. His gaze glanced across the room at Nate and Sophie as they drifted around.

"Relax, Monsieur, Ghost will be here soon," a soft, feminine voice came behind him.

Sterling turned and looked at the elegant woman with deep green eyes. Her ruby colored lips pulled into a tight smile.

"Where is he?" he asked.

She pressed her finger into her lips and smiled. "He'll be here soon, I promise."

She reached up and lightly stroked his cheek. Her eyes were soft and mysterious. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his.

"From your wife, monsieur," she said.

"I would have rather it come from my wife," Sterling remarked.

"In time." She reached up and lightly touched his cheek on the side where the ear bud was. "Now, we can speak in private. Follow me."

She grabbed his arm and led him towards the dancing guests in the center of the room. Her gaze glanced back at him and Sterling only felt as if things were going to get a little shaky.

"Ghost is impressed with you, monsieur; he personally believes you will be a major asset."

"Why?" Sterling asked.

"You'll see," she remarked.

Her hand slipped from his arm and she slipped in between the dancing couples. Sterling went to go after her, but she vanished within them. He stopped and glanced around finding silence on the other end.

"Damn it," he cursed.

His gaze watched for suspicious players in the game that this so called ghost was playing. He walked about trying to find Nate and Sophie, but the room only became more crowded. It was then someone touched his shoulder.

"Monsieur," someone said.

Sterling turned and faced a familiar face that hid behind a mask.

"Detective," he said.

"I have a message for you," she said. "From your wife."

Sterling looked at her and she reached into her clutch purse to pull out a folded piece of paper. He reached for it, but she pulled it back before he could grab it. His gaze snapped to hers and she took a deep breath.

"You must promise me something, monsieur," Marie remarked.

"I can't promise you anything," Sterling answered.

She shook her head and glanced around. "This you can. You must promise me when Ghost brings your wife down and you are able to take her away you must leave this place for good. Don't look back, just leave or you will be his target for as long as you live. Please, promise me. I was not able to get away fast enough and now I am here."

Sterling wrinkled his brow as she presented the folded piece of paper again. He took it from her and looked at her.

"Why are you so tangled into this mad man's plans?" Sterling asked.

"Ghost is a very persuasive man. He can influence people in the blink of an eye." Marie fiddled with a thread on her evening gown. "Please, just do as I say."

Marie stepped away and vanished into the crowd of people. He walked about once more, but the flickering of the lights made him stop. He glanced about as guests gasped. They were terrified of what was to come. The music came to a halt and once more the lights flickered. Sterling stared at the grand stairwell. He had to presume Ghost would make an entrance.

It was then the lights went out and guests gasped loudly. Sterling waited for something to happen or even emergency lights to come on. Perhaps this was all part of the game.

"Monsieur, come with me," someone said.

He felt a hand grab his and pull him away from the center of the room. He listened to the sound of a beaded gown sweeping across the marble floor. Sterling smelt the familiar flowery perfume that he had smelt several times when he and Maggie were dating.

As a door opened lights came on in the empty hallway. Sterling stopped and looked at the delicate framed woman before him. A smile touched his lips.

"Hello, Maggie," he said.

She smiled and rushed to embrace him tightly. Sterling pulled her tightly into his embrace and kissed her head.

"How did you get away, darling?" he asked.

Maggie took a deep breath and glanced up at him. "Detective Bedeau showed me away to get out."

Sterling cupped Maggie's face into his hands and he kissed her. He grabbed her hand and led her towards the grand lobby.

"We have to leave now," Sterling said.

"What about Ghost?" Maggie asked.

Sterling stopped and looked at her.

"He doesn't matter now that you are safe. We're going home and not looking back," Sterling said.

Maggie gripped his hand tightly and he led her out into the grand lobby where all had seemed to resume. He glanced around for Nate and Sophie, still lost in the crowd; he couldn't risk being spotted by the mad man.

"Jim," Maggie said.

Sterling looked at her as she seemed scared. He pulled her close as he led towards the entrance of the opera house.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw a white faced mask slip between the guests. He stopped and looked towards another part of and once more a white faced mask walked around.

"Damn it," he cursed.

"Jim, what's the matter?" Maggie asked.

"He's here, Ghost is here," Sterling remarked.

Sterling kept Maggie close to him as he hurried towards the entrance. He glanced back and once more another white faced mask walked in the shadows. He pushed through standing guests and reached for the doors, but they slammed shut. Maggie gripped his arm and Sterling heard the music come to a halt.

"Jim?" Maggie's voice was full of question.

He grabbed her hand and led her into the grand lobby. He led her through the line of guests and stopped to look at the balcony to see a shadowy figure retreating.

"Stay close," Sterling said.

The lights flickered and the room went dark briefly. It was when they came on that an uninvited guest stood at the top of the grand stairwell. His very presence made the guests gasp. The mask he wore was a skull outlined by red stones.

"It's him," Maggie whispered. "Jim, it's him, we have to get out of here."

Sterling stared at the culprit as he glanced around.

"I know you are here, monsieur, I can smell your fear," he spoke.

He began to move a little, but Maggie grabbed his hand.

"Jim, please," Maggie whispered.

Sterling looked at Maggie seeing her fear spreading through her eyes. He stepped back and pulled her close to him.

"I'm not going up there," Sterling whispered.

They watched as he walked down the steps. Sterling stared at the Ghost's attire; the skull masked outlined in red was only another symbol from the piece of literature. He was still playing the part.

"You can run, monsieur, but I will find you," he said. "I always find my opponent."

It was suddenly two white masked men grabbed him and Maggie. They shoved them through the crowd and pushed them to the center of the grand lobby.

"There you are, monsieur, with your beautiful wife," Ghost said.

"So, you found me, good for you," Sterling remarked.

There was a deep throat chuckle from the skull masked man. Sterling pulled his arm back from the tight grip minion. He straightened his tied and looked forward.

"I'm impressed you managed to meet up with your wife," Ghost said.

"You don't know me very well," Sterling remarked.

He looked at Maggie as she tried to stay calm with the situation. He glanced from the corner of his eye and saw Nate and Sophie slip into view. He raised his chin a little and watched Ghost come to the last step.

"You are quite impressive, monsieur. Your team managed to slip undetected into my opera house. And you, look how straight you stand, a quick recovery I suppose with that bad leg," Ghost remarked. "But here is the final test before I reveal myself."

"You are one short of the deal. I found your hiding place and right now my team is tearing it apart. So, let my wife go and you and I can finish this game."

"Have you, Agent Sterling?" Ghost questioned.

Sterling folded his arms and stared at him. His tone had changed and the sudden act of a part was fading.

"I told you, I would learn about this team and I have to say I'm quite impressed with them. Hitter, hacker, grifter, thief. However can you be so clever?"

"I borrowed a team," Sterling said. "But that is above your pay grade, Crescent."

"Clever, you finally discovered my identity," Ghost said.

"I received a note from my wife, actually passed by one of your blackmailed associates. My wife's note was the key."

Sterling looked over Ghost's shoulder and saw Eliot making his way behind. He turned to Maggie and smiled.

"I love you, darling," Sterling said.

The white masked man let Maggie go. She looked at him and grabbed his hand.

"Jim, don't do anything rash," Maggie whispered.

"You know me," Sterling said.

"Yes, I do."

"I've had enough of this, it's time to end this the way I want too," Ghost said.

Sterling kissed Maggie and slipped something in her ear.

"Do it now," Sterling said.

"Jim?"

"Trust me it is all going to plan."

"Perhaps you're right," Ghost remarked.

Sterling turned around and saw Ghost holding a gun.

"Afraid that your masquerade is over so soon, Crescent?"

"No, but your night is over," he said.

He fired two shots at Sterling hitting him in the chest.

"Jim!" Maggie shouted.

Sterling stumbled back and fell to the ground. He heard Maggie's cry as he fell. She rushed to his side and fell to her knees.

"Jim," Maggie cried as tear swelled in her eyes.

She shook her head as she cradled him. Sterling looked at her and reached up to lightly stroke her soft cheek.

"Jim, why?" she whispered between her shower of tears.

"It was to keep you safe," he whispered.

Maggie leaned forward and kissed him. "No, you can't do this to me, Jim. You can't do this to us."

Sterling looked at her and gave a weak smile.

"It will be alright, Maggie," he whispered.

Sterling closed his eyes and Maggie held him tightly in her arms as tears fell from her face.

"Jim," she whimpered. "You can't do this, you promised."

"Maggie," Nate's voice came up behind her.

It didn't take long for Eliot to make a move. Ghost stumbled from the quick punch.

"Detective," Eliot said. "He's all yours."

Nate looked over as the shadowy bodyguard of Ghost stepped up. Eliot went to go after him, but Nate jumped in front of him.

"He's on our side," Nate said.

"What?" Ghost remarked.

"That's right, Agent Roger Flynn, Interpol," the mysterious man said.

"Damn it, not another one," Eliot muttered.

"What's the matter, Spencer, afraid that we'll take you in?" Roger remarked.

"Just another cocky lawman." Eliot folded his arms.

"You're too kind, Spencer," Sterling's voice came from behind Nate.

Nate stepped to the side and Sterling rubbed his chest.

"I don't miss being shot," Sterling remarked.

He turned to Maggie as she stood there wiping the tears. He smiled and she shook her head. She quickly made sure he knew he could have told her the plan. She slapped him across the face and he raised his brow at her.

"Feeling better, darling?" he asked.

"You pompous ass," she remarked. "You could have told me."

"Then I wouldn't have had a dramatic death," Sterling remarked with a smirk. "It was Nate's idea."

Maggie looked at Nate and he shrugged. "It was plan N."

"Seriously, Nate!" Hardison remarked.

"Plan N, what happened to the rest of the alphabet?" Eliot joked.

_**Four Hours before **_

"He's not one to take any chances, Agent Sterling," Roger said. "I'll have your back."

Sterling slipped the vest on and tightened it. He looked at the other agent that had approached Eliot and revealed who he was.

"A little more excitement that you crave, Jim," Nate said and handed Sterling the metal brace. "Hardison's creation, we'll be able to keep track of you at all times."

Sterling smirked and sat down to strap the metal brace. "I believe, Nate your team is warming up to me. A little bonding time."

"Don't kid yourself, Jim, we're doing this for Maggie. The real entertainment is going to see how you can pull off a death scene."

"And wouldn't you all like to really see a mistake happen," Sterling said as he stood up.

"Not yet, Jim, someday." Nate smirked.

"Agent Flynn, what do you know about this Ghost?" Sterling asked. "I couldn't find anything on him."

Roger shrugged. "He's just recently appeared in Paris. A year ago he was just in the States. Nothing to impressive about this one. But I've had to be undercover for awhile following him since the moment he came."

Sterling gave a nod and looked at both of them. "Let's get this over with."

_**Present**_

"Gentlemen, can I take this culprit?" Roger said.

Sterling and Nate gave a nod.

"I'll have a report for you. And sorry about the leg, I had to make it look real enough that he'd believe it."

"I'll be sending you my medical bills, Agent Flynn." Sterling stuck out his hand.

"All for the job, Agent Sterling. I'll take care of them and Interpol will know within my report you helped."

Sterling gave a nod as Roger shook his hand. He then turned to the suspect who only narrowed his eyes at him and the team that brought him down. Marie stepped down the steps and looked at Sterling.

"Are you going to be alright?" Marie asked.

"Don't get too soft, Detective Bedeau, you might fall prey to the next conman," Sterling said.

"My daughter did not die in vain, Monsieur Sterling, thanks to you and Monsieur Ford, my debt and my daughter are laid to rest." Marie smiled.

Sterling looked at Nate as he smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

She walked off following behind Ghost and Roger. He turned to Maggie and slipped his arms around her waist.

"I think maybe you could find something a little close to home," Sterling remarked.

"I was going to take a few days off and take care of this agent who just rescued me from a psychopath. I owe him my life." Maggie stroked Sterling's cheek.

"You do, do you?" Sterling smiled.

"Yes," Maggie leaned forward and kissed.

"I think team we can pack it up and head out. Nothing to see here."

"Nate, we're going to have to talk about this plan N," Hardison remarked.

"Hardison, just think about why you stay in the van most the time," Nate said with a smile.

Sterling and Maggie headed back to the hotel. He pulled her close to him and kissed her with a passionate kiss.

"I think the French lifestyle looks good on you," Sterling kissed her cheek.

Maggie smiled and looked at him.

"I was going to tell you when I got back that night. It was a surprise and I thought that would be the excitement of the night, but I was wrong." Maggie kissed him.

Sterling chuckled and they walked to their hotel room. But when they approached Sterling saw the door was cracked a little. He looked at Maggie told her to stay back. He reached into his coat and pulled the assigned firearm.

He pushed the door open a little and slipped into the dark room. He walked in further and a light came on. He stopped and stared at the figure with his back to him.

"I under estimated you and Monsieur Ford's team. I'm impressed, Agent Sterling," the gentleman said.

"Who are you?" Sterling questioned.

The gentleman raised his hands in the air and slowly turned to face him. Sterling stared at the woman who stood by the window. He looked at the man and his eyes became wide.

"I believe I do owe you a proper introduction," the scarred faced man said. "My name is Lucian Costa and I am Ghost."

"You're lying," Sterling snapped. "Ghost was the sniveling weasel Steve Crescent."

The scarred face man laughed a little. He slowly put his arms down and straightened his expensive suit.

"No, James, he was just what you say he is a sniveling little weasel, hired by me. I told him to take the identity of Ghost. Your colleague Roger Flynn was assigned to watch Steve Crescent and make sure he stayed in character. And this whole game of his was a set up to see if you could pass the test. You did, congratulations I want you to join my little team."

Sterling stared at the man who was in one of the pictures with Maggie. He glanced at the skull pin that was on his tie. He looked at the scar on the man's face and kept himself on full alert for any movement.

"I don't want to join your little team. I'm comfortable where I am, on the right side of the law," Sterling remarked.

"And you will be just let's say you're right side of the law could get a little grey sometimes." The scarred faced man smiled. "You'd get to hire your own team off the books of course. I suppose you'd inquire about signing Monsieur Ford and his band of thieves? I've already requested your files. It's exciting and at the same time a little less work so you can come home to your beautiful wife and be there for every birthday party for the new bundle of joy."

Sterling looked at Lucian as he walked around the furniture in the room.

"We'll be in touch," Lucian said.

"What if I say I don't want to do what you are offering?" Sterling looked at the clean cut man.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, James, for the safety of your family and yourself. No is not an option. Have a good night."

The woman walked past him and she smiled. He recognized her from the masquerade and it seemed when she mentioned Ghost she didn't mean the one they arrested.

Maggie walked in and looked at Sterling as he slipped his gun back into the concealed holster.

"What was that about?" Maggie asked.

He walked over to her and slipped his arm around her waist.

"An unofficial promotion."

Sterling wasn't sure if the offer was a real threat to what he believed in or the organization he worked for. He did know that if he didn't take the job his family would be in trouble. He had a dilemma of his own to deal with.


End file.
